Terapia antiestresse
by absK
Summary: Dean se sente sobrecarregado e estressado por causa do número de caso que estão resolvendo. Mas Sam sabe muito bem como resolver esse problema. Essa história é apenas uma lemon.


**Avisos:** Nenhum personagem me pertence. Todo conteúdo é ficcional e somente tem propósito de entreter os leitores.

Minhas fics costumam ter, mas podem não ter, xingamento, conteúdo sexual (hetero, homo, pan ou bissexual) ou uso de drogas lícitas. Caso não goste, não leia.

 **\- Slash! -**

Dean revirava em sua cama mais uma vez, bufando frustrado. O número de casos que os irmãos resolveram em mês era quase recorde e toda essa sobrecarga de trabalho deixava Dean muito estressado. Esse estresse não deixava o loiro dormir, aumentando ainda mais sua irritação.

Na cama ao lado, Sam acordava ao ouvir Dean reclamando baixinho consigo mesmo. O moreno sorriu balançando a cabeça, achando a cena engraçada. Já sabia que todo trabalho deveria estar pesando sobre o loiro, dificultando seu sono. Sabendo disso, Sam se levantou em silêncio e se dirigiu até a cama de Dean que estava deitado de lado, mas de costas para Sam.

O moreno deitou na cama de Dean, encaixando seu corpo no dele.

— Sam? - disse Dean se assustando com o repentino contato.

— Shh! - o moreno encostou sua boca no ouvido do loiro e continuou com uma voz rouca - Você está muito estressado, preciso resolver esse problema.

Um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo de Dean que apenas conseguiu expressar um gemido ao sentir Sam mordendo o lóbulo de sua orelha. O moreno começou a distribuir beijos da orelha ao pescoço do loiro enquanto explorava o corpo de Dean com suas mãos. Sam conhecia cada centímetro daquele corpo, mas não se cansava de explora-lo.

O loiro se virou, ficando frente a frente com Sam. Seus olhos percorreram todo o corpo do moreno que estava apenas com sua boxer preta. Colocando suas mãos nas costas de Sam, Dean o puxa diminuindo a distância entre os dois e toma seus lábios em um beijo apaixonado. O moreno sente seu membro endurecendo junto com o do loiro conforme os dois tentam diminuir ainda mais a distância entre seus corpos.

Sam interrompe o beijo, mordendo o lábio inferior de Dean. O moreno leva sua mão até o membro de Dean por dentro de sua boxer enquanto observa o loiro gemer com o contato. Sam começa a masturbar o loiro que encaixa a cabeça no pescoço do moreno, se entregando às carícias, e com a outra mão aperta levemente os mamilos do loiro. Dean começa a morder o pescoço de Sam, deixando marcas na pele do moreno. O loiro movimenta o quadril, buscando mais atrito com a mão de Sam. Quando Sam sente Dean aumentando muito a velocidade das suas investidas contra sua mão, o moreno retira sua mão da boxer do loiro que suspira frustrado.

Sam rola sobre Dean, sentando em sua ereção. O moreno se move sutilmente sobre o colo do mais velho, arrancando gemidos. Sam sente que as boxers estão atrapalhando o contato e levanta, retirando sua boxer e a chutando longe. Dean, deitado, acompanha o moreno e argue o quadril para facilitar a retirada de sua boxer. Completamente nu, Dean põe os braços atrás do pescoço e se deleita com a visão de seu irmão. Os olhos escuros de desejo, seus músculos firmes, seu membro completamente ereto e seu sorriso pervertido entre covinhas que parece prometer uma noite de completo prazer.

— Gosta do que vê? - pergunta Sam ao perceber os olhos de Dean sobre si.

— Como não gostar? Mas prefiro olhar mais de perto - responde Dean mordendo o lábio inferior.

O moreno então atende os desejos do loiro, deitando sobre as pernas de Dean e tomando sua ereção em suas mãos. Uma das mãos de Sam passa a acariciar os testículos do mais velho e a outra segura a base do pênis de Dean enquanto Sam lambe lentamente a cabeça. Dean apenas fecha os olhos para não gozar apenas com a visão se seu irmão tomando seu membro entre seus lábios. O moreno começa um movimento de vai e vem com sua boca no pênis do loiro que chega a tocar o fundo de sua garganta. Sam interrompe o oral apenas para dobrar as pernas de Dean, ganhando acesso a entrada do loiro.

Sam volta sua atenção ao membro de Dean e, em seguida, põe os testículos do loiro na boca, um de cada vez, sugando-os suavemente. Continuando sua exploração, o moreno distribui beijos do perineo até a entrada do loiro que solta um gemido de prazer e surpresa. A língua de Sam começa a explorar dentro do loiro, tentando invadi-lo, em um movimento rápido. Involuntariamente, a entrada de Dean pisca, fazendo o membro de Sam pulsar por antecipação. Colocando o dedo em sua boca, o moreno o deixa molhado e, após, começa a invadir o loiro com o dedo, preparando-o. Dean pressiona os lábios, abafando seus gemidos de dor e prazer por causa da invasão.

Lentamente Sam insere mais dedos conforme Dean se acostuma com eles. Após três dedos, Dean começa a se movimentar, procurando mais contato com os dedos de Sam quando estes tocam a próstata do loiro. Percebendo isso, Sam se ergue deixando seu membro na altura da entrada de Dean. Com uma mão, Sam põe uma das pernas do loiro nos ombros, expondo-o ainda mais. Com a outra, Sam guia sua ereção até a entrada do loiro e o penetra. A penetração ocorre lentamente para que o loiro possa se acostumar ao seu invasor. Sam passa a masturbar o mais velho, tentando aliviar a dor da invasão.

Quando Dean sente Sam completamente dentro de si, o loiro envolve suas pernas na cintura do moreno, encorajando-o a se movimentar. Entendendo o recado, Sam inicia um lento e delicioso vai-e-vem, retirando todo seu membro e o penetrando novamente.

— Sam... Mais... Mais rápido! - geme Dean tomado pelo prazer.

O moreno aumenta o ritmo de suas investidas, gerando sons de corpos se chocando que ecoam por todo quarto. Dean aperta suas pernas na cintura de Sam, fazendo o moreno aumentar ainda mais o ritmo e a força das estocadas. Ambos sentem como se pudessem se fundir a qualquer instante. Gritos de prazer podem ser ouvidos por todo quarto.

Com a fricção do abdômen de Sam em seu membro durante a penetração, Dean sente que seu ápice chega cada vez mais perto e afunda seus dedos nas costas de Sam, resultando em gemidos de dor e prazer do moreno. Chegando ao seu ápice, Dean morde o pescoço de Sam, abafando seus gritos, e sente o líquido quente sendo derramado entre seu abdômen e o de Sam. Com o orgasmo de Dean, Sam sente o loiro esmagando seu membro com as contrações e não consegue evitar seu orgasmo dentro do loiro. Jatos quentes preenchem Dean que sorri ouvindo Sam gritar seu nome. Ofegante, o moreno se aconchega no peito de Dean e este repousa o braço sobre o ombro de Sam, aninhando-o.

— Porra, Sam! Não vou poder sentar por dias - diz Dean rindo após recuperar seu fôlego.

— É o minimo que poderia fazer para extravasar todo esse estresse. Já estava incomodado com seu mau humor - diz Sam olhando nos olhos de Dean.

— Então toda vez que eu ficar mal humorado vou receber esse tratamento? - pergunta Dean com esperança.

— Não abusa se não vou te deixar na mão - responde Sam rindo - Mas acho que agora você consegue pegar no sono.

— Só depois de um banho quente - diz Dean fazendo um biquinho adorável.

— Você é muito mimado, Dean! - responde Sam - Mas acho uma boa ideia.

O moreno se levanta e puxa Dean para o banheiro. Quando entram, Dean empurra Sam contra a porta, beijando-o.

— Agora é minha vez - provoca Dean apertando os músculos firmes da bunda de Sam.

Sam não tem tempo de responder, é calado imediatamente com outro beijo faminto de desejo. O problema do estresse foi resolvido, mas o moreno sabia que não conseguiria parar de mimar o loiro. A noite seria longa.

FIM


End file.
